Espers vs Ninjas
by Dead Salvation
Summary: Touma, Misaka and pre Last order Accelerator get taken to the Naruto universe. Rated M mainly for swearing and for later chapters. Also if you read this i'm assuming you've seen both shows.
1. Chapter 1

Esper vs Ninja

" means a character talking aloud.

* means a character is thinking to them self

**Porlogue**

"He's winning he's really winning against Accelerator." Is what Mikoto Misaka kept repeating in her head as she sees the black haired boy punched the white hire boy known as Accelerator or the strongest level 5 in Academy city.

The fight with the two boy went on but it was more of a one sided battle with Accelerator's every attempt to even slightly graze any part of the black haired boy ended in failur and a right hook to his face or stomach.

Accelerator was getting angry at every thing more and more every time he got hit by the boy in front of him. Why could this guy hit him was all he could think he checked his calculations over many time in this fight this person shoud not be able to touch him at all let alone hit him with this much force without his arm breaking and that shoud be his best case scenario.

After Accelerator charged at the the black haired boy again and again ended up on the ground where he had a moment of clarity.

Why fight close quarters with this person when he can use his power to attack from range. Sure this guy avoided his long range attacks at the beginning even a dust explosion but he could only do so for so long and this puts me out of his range.

Accelerator jumps to the far end of the of the shipping yard.

"Hey running away." Touma yalled at Accelerator in an attempt to make him think he had more stamina then he did.

"No it's that a thought occurred. What can you do from a ranga given how keen you are at staying close to me it would think not muck." He sadistically befor taping his foot on the ground to launch hundreds of rails in the the fight resumed except this time touma was on the defensive if you could call running hoping not to get hit buy flying rails and cargo containers defensive. He was always on the move now and not just simple running he had to think of every move befor he made it he had to look everywhere he had to change his direction constantly to not be an easy target and make sure he was not running in somewhere that would most likely be instant death for him.

I tought you would do something more than this look like i got my hopes up for nothing."Accelerator stated mockingly to Touma loud enough so he could hear it.

"You know I think your vary interesting, I mean it's not every day someone comes along and knocks me flat on my ass but if thats all you can do then my interest is not going to be enough to keep you alive any longer SO WHY DON'T WE END IT ALREADY!" After he was done belittling his opponent he stomped on the ground making four cargo containers jump in the air and land around Touma boxing him in. Touma looked for a crack that he could slip though to no avail. Frantically looking for a way Touma trys to climb one of the conainers just to look up and see twenty rain suspended in the air over head then they all dived at Touma. Accelerator jumped on one of the cargo conainers to see what has happen to his opponent useing his ability to quickly blow away the dust to see. grew bored of this game he was playing now and decided to put an end to it. To see the entirety of the black haired boys left body had been pinned down.

"Ha ha ha look at you now any words of courage..." lightning interrupts Accelerator mid sentences, which annoyed him since he already knew who it was.

"Accelerator stop right there im you opponent now" Misaka states as she trys to hit Accelerator with more lightning just for it to hit all around him.

"MISAKA GET OUT OF HERE NOW."Touma yells in the most demanding voice she's ever hear him use.

"NO HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU."Misaka says with cracks in her voice thinking about him dying.

"I'll be fine." Touma tell Misaka in a still demanding but more reassuring way.

"Wow you really draged this guy into this number 3. I mean I knew you were desperate but to take a guy stright to his death for some wind up dolls. But I have to thank you both of you I thought this would be another boring day." Now then if i recall it was that right arm that causes me so much trouble..." Accelerator said sadistically befor geting cut off by Misaka's lighting again.

"I SAID STOP! I won't let you do anything else to him."Misaka says As she sends more lightning at Accelerator trying to hit him only to repeat what happen last time.

Accelerator stoped paying any attention to her since he wasn't allowed to kill her instead he was only staring at Touma's right arm with a grin on his face.

"So any sarcastic comments now thired string. Or have you accepted your fate." Accelerator said with a tilted head and a wide smile as lightning was being trown at him.

Accelerator lightly kicked a rock and it when flying at the black haired boy faster that the speed of sound. A loud deing was heard right after blood flew every where. Touma passed out in pain ya he has had his arm cut of befor but that was a clean cut and he mentally perpared him self first this was different.

"Hey I know your still alive i only severed you right arm with that rock. Come on make this fun for me." Accelerator said in a monotone voice.

"YOU BASTARD!" Misaka screamed as multipel rails and cargo containers made there way to Accelerator. All of the rails and containers look to of hit him only to fly out in all directions a second later.

"I don't see what your mad about you knew this was going to happ..." Accelerator was cut off mid sentence by a sharp pain in his head and soon after feeling nausea.

*What is this. Has she been breaking down the oxigen into ozone like the clone did!* Was the only thing he could think of that made sense.

Accelerator struggles to life his head to see if that is the case only to fine Misaka on the ground passed out by what ever this is.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Accelerator yelled with all of his all the strength.

Buy then just befor passing out him self Accelerator felt something a stange power that rattled his brain then he him self passed out.

_**Chapter 1: What happen?**_

Touma awoke first with his right arm completely healed in a forst. Not that he knew his arm got blown off.

*Where am I forget that how I'm I alive or am I alive.* Touma thought honestly not knowing.

Touma then punched a tree with his right hand to make sure he was indeed alive because to him pain meant you were alive.

"Oooww well I guess that means I'm alive after all." Touma said leting out a breath relief.

*let's see the last thing I remeber is fighting Accelerator he had me pinned then I wake up here perfectly fine... Well no answers will come to me so I better get looking.* Touma thought as he began his search through the forest.

It was hard to for him to see where he was going since it still seemed to be night and the trees weren't helping the only good thing is that is was a full moon out with made it easier.

After looking around for a few minutes he found Misaka and the gournd he rushed to see if she was injured.

Once he confirmed she was not bleeding any where he lade her against a wide log in a clearing he found just befor Misaka.

*If I rember correctly her power scare away any anime that comes near her.* now the question is who brought us here there is no way it was Accelerator... Is he here and if he is here then would she be here as well.* Touma thought as he ran back into the forest convinced Misaka would be fine since her powers will scare off animes even when she is asleep.

Accelerator was the second one to wake up. In a tree of all places his body perfcetly balanced on a single branch.

After waking up he had a horrible headache but he could still calculate more than enough for to use his vector manipulation ability.

*Where the hell am I? I should look to see if the other two are also part of this.* Accelerator think only rationally.

And whit that Accelerator began to walk through the forest he figured it would be a better way to find someone than flying with all the trees around to block his view and its not like they would wave him down if they saw him flying. It was alot easier for Accelerator to navigate the forest than Touma since he could reflect the moon light in front of him making him look as if he had a flash light if you were looking at him from the front and as it dose give away his position they won't be able to tell who he is until you get close while he can see who you are.

After only a little over a two minute of walking Accelerator found the clearing that Touma left Misaka in. Accelerator seeing Misaka walked towards her only to find her sleeping soundly.

*Hmm what to do now whither I wake her up or she gets up on her own she is going to lose it and attack me it will be hard to get any information. She is more likely to think straight if she wakes up on her own so the best bet is to wait. Besides at least i can enjoy the quiet for now.* Accelerator thought as he walked to and sat on the other end of the log.

Ten or so minutes past by befor Misaka started to wake only to welcomed by Accelerator.

"So how are we feeling today." Misaka instantly recognized the voice and jump out of her haze form just waking up.

"I have some questions for you." Accelerator said with a flat voice.

"And why should I answer any questions you give me." Misaka quickly and angrily replied.

"Huu I expected more of a lightning fild response from you." Accelerator still with a flat voice.

"Trust me there is nothing more i want to do than kill you with my lightning but I know it won't work so whats the point if your going to kill me I'm not going to put on a show for you" Misaka sayed looking at Accelrator with a serious face.

"No need to be so harsh me and you are in the same situation right now. And I can't kill you that would mess with the experiment and I would lose all the progress I've made. But it is good to see your learning" Accelerator said with a slight smile.

"What do you mean same situation?" Misaka said angrily.

"We're both here in the same place with no idea where we are and seem to have gotten here the same way or have you not noticed where you are yet. Or where you aren't." Last time I checked Academy city didn't have a parks anything like this. Accelerator going back to his flat voice.

"True we are in the same place but not the same situation the differents is that I'm here with a psychopathic murderer." Misaka said in her casual voice.

"I don't care what you think of me I'm just here to ask some questions." Accelerator said now with an annoyed look.

"Like what. Wouldn't it be easier for you to just find where you are by your self it's not like any one can stop you. And how do you think I can help you. Misaka said trying to get Accelerator to get away form her.

"I don't think it will be that easy to find where we are. And finding where we are is not my first priority i'm more wondering how we got here. Whatever it is it got past my reflection." Accelerator said with a perplexed look.

"And how do your think i can help with that." Misaka said wondering what could hit Accelerator.

"What's the last thing you remeber befor waking up just now?" Accelerator suddenly asked

"Fighting you then next thing I know there was a sharp pain in my head. Then I woke up here." Misaka said quickly

"So you didn't see me falling over? For the same reasone." Accelerator asked

"No" Misaka said bluntly

*So she was affected befor me dose this mean whatever did this my power some what minigated it.* Accelerator thought

"Anyways did you put me here this seems like an odd place to be put randomly? And something even weirder for you to do." Misaka asked hoping the answer was no.

"No I found you here." Seeming annoyed Accelerator

*She dose raise a good point I woke up in the middle of the forest. Dose that mean there is some one else who moved her. That guy I was fighting seems like the thing he would do but there is no way he is alive but he still interest me." Accelerator thought only getting more annoyed at this situation.

"Hey do you know that guy I was fighting and why he was able to hit me?" Accelerator ask pretty sure she knew him.

Misaka's face suddenly looked horrified thinking what could have happened to him. She never saw what exactly what happen to him but saw blood fallowed by Accelerator comment and that was all she knew.

Accelerator seeing her face now was sure she knew him in some way.

"So you did know him. Can you tell me what trick he use." Accelerator of all the questions he asked this is the one he wants to know the most.

Misaka just stood looking at the ground in silence.

"Come on share with the rest of us." Accelerator said with a weird smile

"What do you mean did I know him?" Misaka under her breath

"Really do you think he can still be alive?" Accelerator said with laughter in his voice

"He can't be dead he had to be the one to put me here!" Misaka yelled to nothing specific.

"Huu so you really do believe that don't you. Well it really doesn't matter whether he is or not I just want to know how he hit me. Would you happen to know that information. Accelerator asked again.

"I don't know" Misaka said under her breath

"Well thats disappointing. Lets hope your right and he's alive. Ether way we have to wait who ever put you here will most likly reture Then we'll know" Accelerator said as he layed down on the log.

The idea of sitting around waiting with Accelerator did not please Misaka but she didn't know what else to do she just hoped that what ever they were waiting on would get here soon.

After about ten minutes of waiting Accelerator and Misaka hear a noise from behind them they turned to see Touma carrying in both arms the Misaka clone that was fighting Accelerator befor touma showed up.

"Well it looks like you were right number 3 he is alive. And in one piece." Accelerator siad with a smile.

Touma stood there look over at Accelerator with hate filled eyes.

"Now you if you don't mind..." Accelerator was cut off.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU RIGHT NOW!" Touma yelled at Accelerator.

Then Touma walked past Accelerator thinking nothing of it.

"Misaka she needs medical attention. Can you use your power to find a hospital or a town or anything to help here." Touma with a serious voice.

"Why would you go this far for Misaka. Misaka's can be made at the push of a button..." Misaka 10032 said with a vary light voice befor being cut off.

"Shut up your not dying right know. Misaka did you find anything yet?!" Touma yelled

Misaka's been taken back by this whole thing and has been froze up ever since Touma appeared. Out of response to him asking she snaped out of her trance.

"Huuu working on it!" Misaka quickly said

*Now that he mentions it I've felt nothing like technology anywhere* Misaka thought thinking of what Accelerator told her eariler.

"Hey there is one problem with this plan of yours your forgeting I'm here!" Accelerator said annoyed by how Touma was acting.

"like I said I don't have time for you right now." Touma said with out even looking at Accelerator.

"Your really trying to save her. Didn't you hear her she is something not worth the effort of saving yet here you are." Accelerator said with something sounding like joy in this voice.

"Shut up you may not understand the value of their lives but what would you know you've only seen them as thing made to fight you. You never seen them out side of that. You've never seen them have emotions be happy or sad so you don't have the right to judge them!" Touma yell right at Accelerator this time looking right in his eyes.

"I don't really care anymore I just want to ask you some questions and get back to Academy city. But know even if you save her and we make it back to the city i will just have to kill here. So why bother?" Accelerator ask curious to see his response now that he knows that he can beat him.

"Misaka have you found the anything? We don't have much time she's lost alot of blood already!" Touma said not so much yelling any more just talking loudly and with authority.

*So he's just going to ingnore me now. He's serious about saving her. Whatever when he fails then I'll get anwsers.* Accelerator thought not caring about the outcome.

Accelerator watched as Touma scrambled for leaves or anything else tp help stop the bleeding thinking why try to save something that doesn't care if it dies.

"No I can't find anything." Misaka said quietly with a look of shame on her face.

"What! Dose that tell us any thing like how for we might have to go?" Touma said with desperation in his voice.

"I'm not sure but what ever it is we won't make it in time." Misaka said with defeat in her voice and tears running down her face.

"So your saying we don't have a chance." Touma said looking down at the sister thinking only how he failed.

"No there has to be something we can do!" Touma yelled.

"It's ok Misaka says in an attempt to make you fell better. This was more than Misaka ever thought someone would do for her thank you." Misaka 10032 says smiling up at Touma

"Don't say that your going to get thruogh this your going to live." Touma tells the sister frantically.

"I'm so happy that someone cared so much for Misaka." Misaka 10032 said with that last of her strength.

Touma and Misaka realized there was nothing they could do they just tryed to make her as comfortable as they could.

Accelerator was in complete and utter shock at how the clone was acting.

*She cares she wants to live. Happinees sadnees they told me that they didn't weren't able to feel those thing. Why why did they never ask me to stop why did they never cry or act like they cared why did they just let me kill them. Accelerator thought to him self and how he did not like killing they even when he thought that were just emotionless shells.

"THOSE BASTEREDS." Accelerator yelled loud enough to make Touma and Misaka turn and look at him.

Acelerator jumped right beside Misaka 10032 which was now mostly on the ground only had padding from dry leafs that Touma was able to put under her. Touma and Misaka did not know what was happening as far as they knew Accelerator didn't care if she lived or died. They just thought he was waiting for one or the other to happen.

Accelerator placed his hand on Misaka 10032's stomach which made her face contract in pain with the little energy she had.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Touma yelled.

At the same time Touma went to punch Accelerator off the sister but he stop to what Accelrator said and was taken back even more by it.

"I'M SAVING HER!" Accelerator said with his eyes wide looking right at the sister.

There was a long pause as Touma and Misaka looked at Accelerator wide eyed. Both Misaka and Touma had doubts about what Accelerator said but looking at the sister and seeing her breathing return to normal and the blood stop it was hard to think he had something else in mind.

"Why would you save her now whats the differents now weren't you going to let her die a moment ago what has changed." Misaka demanded to know.

"Dose that matter now Misaka. Whatever his reasons are we can ask later right now all that matters is that she is going to live. Touma said in a calmly.

It was silent for a time again.

"We need to find where we are and get here medical care." Accelerator says and he lifts the sister with both arms.

"Why I thought you said you were healing her." Touma said with a worried and angry voice.

"I said I'm saving her I can't heal." Accelerator said sounding somewhat disappointed

"Then what are you doing." Touam said mostly angry this time

"I'm maniputaling the blood in her body so I have to be in contact with her at all times until we find her medical care. We need to get moving." Accelerator said with a surious face and voice.

"Why do you need us wounldn't it be faster on your own?" Touma asked.

"The biggest problem isn't that I don't know where we are it's that I don't know how we got here, I think it would be best for us to stay together for the time being. Accelerateor face cleary showing how much his own words were annoying him.

"Ok so what do you think we should do." Touma ask honestly.

"Why are you asking him what we sould do." Misaka yelled angrily at Touma. Not only did she hate having to listen to Acceletator but that he asked him.

"Because he has a level head and looks like he has some idea of what is happening." Touma gave Misaka his reasoning.

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M NOT LEVEL HEADED" Misaka yells at Touma as she throws lighting at his only for him to block it with his right hand like he knew it was coming and vanish.

"WELL TROWING LIGHTING AT SOMEONE ISN'T THAT LEVEL HEADED." Touma yelled back.

"Whatever it's not like I thought it would kill you." Misaka yells back thinking that justified her actions.

"That not the point." Touma yells back hoping she sees it his way for once.

"Fine will follow Accelerator for now but i'm doing it because you said I refuse to listen him.

Misaka wanted to say more but she had no idea what was happening ether.

"Anyways what do you think we should do first?" Touma asked Accelerator again

"We need to find any from of civilztion they should have something to help with her wounds." Accelerator said

"And what's your plan to find them?" Touam asked.

"Walk we are bound to find something eventually." Accelerator said as he started to walk in a random direction with Touma and Misaka walking close behind.

"Now that we know what where doing would you mind answering some of my qusetions?" Accelerator askd glancing at Touma right hand.

"Like what?" Touma said defensively.

"How where you able to hit me in are fight?" Accelerator asked now staring right at Touma's right hand instead of looking where he was walking.

This qustion also peaked Misaka interest she wanted to know what Touma's power was ever since she met him.

"It's a power in my right hand that negates all supernatural powers in comes in contact with." Touma said quickly and with out hesitation.

"I didn't think you would tell me so easily. Or are you lying." Accelerator said as a grin from on his face.

"What reason would I have to lie at this point. We have already fought and from what I remember you won now you only know how I did it it won't make a differents if you know or not. Touma answered.

"That was more of a thought out response an I was expecting." Accelerator said as he lost his grin.

"Is that your only qustion?" Touma saked trying to get this over with.

"How did your arm heal?" Accelerator asked

"What are you talking about?" Touma asked with a confused looking at his right arm assuming that was the arm he was talking about.

"you mean you don't remeber? I blow of you right arm right befor we came here." Accelerator said

"I had no idea I woke up the way I am right now" Touma said looking at his right arm

"Hmm that's all my qustions for now." Accelerator said as he started to look forward again.

"Don't think this is one sided I have some qusetions for you." Touma told Accelerator.

Do you now? Just know I won't answser if I don't want to. Accelerator said with a low energy voice

Touma grabed Accelerator's shoulder with his right hand and pulled him so he was looking at Accelerator right in his eyes. Accelerator had a surprised look on his face he was not use to any body being able to touch him.

"WHY DID YOU KILL ALL THOSE SISTERS!" Touma said in a loud stern voice.

"What a stupid question I did it because i enjoyed it." Accelerartor said as a large smile started to form on his face.

"I don't believe that anymore. The way your acting right now is not someone who enjoys this. So whats the real reason?" Touma said tightening his grim on Accelerator shoulder.

Accelerator just shook of Touma hand and continued to walk saying few words as he did so.

Not like it would make a difference.

Touma decided to leave it at that now and continued to walk with Misaka close behind him.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

AN/ Hellow this is my first Fanfiction and thanks for making it this far I know it's not that good in terms of writing but I think the story is good so far and I think that I have the charaters down petty well I manly want to work on how I write the charters talking to each other.

Anyways please review and tell me how I can inprove and tip for writing would be great!

Oh and we are going to get to nanja right off the bat next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Espers vs Ninjas Chapter 2

Sorry I changed what I was going to write so this chapter a little so it's not going right into the ninja's but they are in this chapter again sorry.

'

'

Chapter two: The Hidden Leaf Village

Accelerator, Touma and Misaka have been walking throught the forest for hours in silice the sun has started to rise. But no one commented on it. They kept walking until they found a vary large dirt path clearly meant for caravans or anything else large to come through.

"Which way do we go now." Touma said exhausted as he droped to his knees. As Misaka quickly followed the same motion giving out a loud sigh.

Touma was not vary exhausted since he's used to doing stuff like this. It was more like his everything was sore.

"Hay which way are we going now." Misaka asked. She was tired but not so much so that she would be around Accelerator any longer then she had to.

"How long are you going to stand there." Misaka told Acceletator with an annoyed look.

"How are you not tired from all that walking while you were carrying someone." Touma coughted out now on his back. forgetting about his previous question.

"He's probably useing his ability to lighten gravity on himself." Misaka said angrily and enviously at Accelerator.

"Vary good someone did there homework." Accelerator said mockingly while looking back at Misaka.

"Where are we going now." Misaka said ignoring Accelerator's taunt.

"That is a good question let's find out." And with that Accelerator jumped in the air a full kilometer (or 3280 feet) and just stayed suspended in the air befor coming back down.

"Hey what are you doing you could have hurt the sister!" Touma yelled seeming to have got his second wind.

"She was in no danger." Accelerator said bluntly.

"Still you could have told us what you were doing." Touma said more calm now.

"Why so you could tell me how it's dagerous and I can tell you why your wrong." Accerator said now talking in an annoyed voice.

"Thats not..." Touma was cut off

"I don't care I just want to get to going and get her to a hopital so I don't have to be around you and more." Misaka yelled at Accelerator annoyed by his and Touma argument.

"Fair enough I don't care to be around you that much longer ether." We're going north. Accelerator said with a blank expression.

"Why what did you see?" Touma asked droping his previous argument to not make Misaka made.

"A big wall around a town I seen tall building." Accelerator said with a bored voice.

"How far?" Misaka asked seeming interested all of a sudden.

"I would say around sixteen kilometers (ten miles)." Accelerator said.

"You said north?" Misaka ask to be sure.

"Yeah." Accelerator said pretty sure he knew what she was going to do.

"Ok lets try this again." Misaka said as she pointed herself north and focused trying to pick up any electric current.

"Ah what is she doing." Touma asked Accelerator to not disturb Misaka.

"She is trying to see if they have any form of technology by picking up a current." Are you really from Academy City. Accelerator said annoyed like how do you not know this.

Touma just laughed off Accelerators comment.

"I have something it's not much in fact if it was anybody or anything else from this range I don't think they would be able to find it." Misaka said happily boosting her power.

"So nothing like a hospital?" Touma asked worried.

"Why are you asking if they have a hopital at this point all of the sister's wounds have closed she'll be just fine after some bed rest." But some bandages would be a good idea to get. Accelerator said sounding annoyed and vary concerned and the same time.

"What you mean this whole time I was worried for nothing." Touma said sounding defeaded.

"If she needed medical care that badly I would not of walk thought the forest." Accelerator said still annoyed by how clueless Touma is.

"Well I feel a lot better then." Touma said in his usual care free voice.

"How it the sister? Is she still asleep?" Touma asked.

"Yes she is still asleep and it's going to stay that way." Accelerator said bluntly.

"What is that sopposed to mean." Touma said with a hint of anger.

"I have not had to yet but if she starts to wake up i'm going to manipulate some chemicals in her brain to put her back to sleep." Accelerator said not seeing a reason to lie.

"Why would to do that." Touma Yelled.

"How would you feel if you woke up in the arms of someone who has killed you ten thousand times." Acceleraotor said with a cooled voice.

"Touma couldn't say any thing to that so he let it go." Misaka was just fine with it this way and never said anything about it.

'

'

After four hours of walking the four reach the front of the gate which was open for all poeple to come in go. It was all most midday at this point and to all three of their surprise there was no one to stop them from just walking in. They got some weird looks from some poeple in the street but that was to be expected after all they just walked in a town one of them carrying an unconscious with what looked like her twin behind the one carrying the girl. On top of that they were dressed much differently then any one else that they have seen this far.

*I don't like this I was epecting that there would be someone to try and stop us or at least ask us what are intentions are. but even with all the poeple that see us no one shown up to stop us form advancing. I'm sure we're being watched no society that trust other poeple this much would have walls surrounding it.* Accelerator thought to him self slightly uneasy.

"We need to find the closest thing they have to a hopital it'll be easier to get her into then for us to find a place to stay." Acclerator said while giving menacing look to anybody that stared at him.

"Ok that makes sense." Touma said not sure what to do.

"So any ideas on how we find a hopital?" Misaka said while turning around looking for anything like cable line or antennas.

"I'm assuming that a hospital here will have something to make it stick out but if worse come to worse we can just ask."

The though of Accelerator asking for directions alone was enough for Misaka hair to stand up but doing and holding beaten girl in his arm.

"Wait what if the people here don't speak japanese." Touma asked worried knowing how bad he is at foreign lauguages.

"If you were paying attention you would have see the small shop signs thay were in japanese." Acceleraotr said.

Touma only gave a sigh of relief befor continuing to walk with the others.

The four started to go down a fenced alleyway after walking for a couple of minutes. After walking down the alley for a few seconds they noticed several people in the middle of the alley they looked different then the people they saw in town before.

At fisrt Accelerator thought this was the welcome he originally had in this mind but that thought was quickly forgotten when he got closer to see them fighting among themselves.

After they reached the strange looking poeple in the alley Touma asked whats happening here to no one in particuler.

"THIS GUYS FROM THE SAND VILLAGE THINK THEY CAN JUST COME HERE AND DO WHATEVER THEY WANT." Some kid in an orange jumpsuit and vary blonde hair that might as well be called yellow said without turning to see who asked.

"Your voice is annoying." Accelerator said immediately in response to the kid.

"Hey what di..." The kid orange jumpsuit stop after he saw Accelerator and what he was carrying.

"You have a problem or something we need to get somewhere." Accelerator said annoyed and continued to walk.

The kid in the orange jumpsuit was speechless for what locked like the first time in his life as he just let the white hired boy in front of him pass.

Not wanting to get off on the wrong foot with everyone Touma and Misaka apologized for him since they were assocated with him.

"I'm sorry for the way he treated you." Touma And Misaka said as they walked up to the kid in the orange jump suit.

"I'm Touma Kamijou and this is Mikoto Misaka." Touma told the kid in the orange jumpsuit.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said you a grin seeming to forget what he was doing for a second

"You might want to tell your friend to stay away from those people over there." Naruto said pointing at the sand genin.

But as they were doing that they heared some commotion between Accelerator and someone else. After hearing this they quickly went to see what was happening.

What they saw was a guy waering a mostly black suit with a circle in the middle of his chest that was half yellow and red standing in Accelerator's way with a little kid in one arm staruglling to get free.

"What do we have here you don't look like leaf village trash. But you do look like trash." The man in black said with confident's.

A sadistic smile when on Accelerator face he's wanted to see if the people here had anying special about them. He also thought that beating the living shit out of this guy would help to see if they were being watched or not. Or at the vary least make him feel better.

"Hey Accelerator we can just go a different way." Touma said while walking closer to Accelerator and the guy in black.

Just as Touma reached the two a sharp kunai knife stuck into the ground right at his feet.

"Not so fast there kid your friend put himself there let him get himself out of it." A girl behind the man in black told Touma.

Accelerator thats a weird name. Come on say Something or are you scared thoght maybe you could just walk past hoping I would just let you by or your did you think you looked intimidating you something. The man in black said to Accelerator

"Are you sure you want to fight me." Accelerator said as he looked up with a smile on his face.

"Fight I don't intend to fight you i'm going to beat the shit out of you and leave you as an example of what happens when you mess with the Sand Village." The man in black yelled at Accelerator.

"The Sand Village it's nice to know who i'm going to piss off." Accelerator said back sadistically.

"Great now he's going to take time to beat up some random people." Misaka said annoyed.

"What he's going to fight them." Naruto asked.

"Yeah i'm afraid so I tried to help them to." But now it's to late.

"You think he can win." Two little kids that were apart of Naruto's group asked.

"They don't have a chance". Misaka said annoyed by how much she knew that was true.

"Hay your friend's think highly of you. Think you can live up to it?" The man in black said.

"How would you prefer to die?" Acelerator asked looking in the man in black's eyes.

"Wooh Kankuro looks like you got a fighter there sure you can handle him." The girl behind Kankuro said jokingly.

Kankuro was froze for a moment looking at Accelerator's eyes the why they looked reminded him of someone but he quickly dismissed this thought.

"Ok kid I'll let you put down that girl there is no need to get her in this i'm not heart less after all."

"I don't need to put her down you kill you." Accelerator said as he taped his foot on the ground and a rock the size of a golf ball hit Konkuro in the gut with the force of a rock the size of a basketball making him let go of the kid he was holding and lean forward in pain only to be head butted by Accelerator. Konkuro hit the fance behind him ready to recover but Accelerator foot came down to stomp on his chest only to stop short or look like it. Accelerator foot was not on Konkuro chest at all but you could see all the details of the bottom of his shoe on Konkuro chest as he showed pain on his face but never made a sound.

Hidden in a tree near the alleyway was another boy from the Leaf Village named Sasuke Uchiha. He wore a blue shirt and white pants and had black hair. He was about to step in and help the other leaf ninja but then he saw Accelerator walking up and decided to wait and see what would happen. And all he could think was what did the other guy do. All he saw was him tap is foot slightly and a rock hit the sand genin in the gut there was no way to see it coming and no real sign that he did any thing. Sasuke thought that and if he was standing there he would not of been able to avoid the first attack. As for his second move that was a simple head butt from what he could tell. It was what he is doing right now thats making him wonder what jutsu he could be useing.

"What happen? come on get up i'm not even touching you or are you just that weak that you can't even pick your self up." Accelerator tolded Konkuro sadistically.

The kid that Konkuro droped ran back to the others right after Accelerator's first attack.

"Are you ok Konohamaru?" A girl the same age asked.

"Yah i'm fine." Konohamaru said with a laugh.

"Hey Boss what's happening." Konohamaru asked Naruto.

"I don't really know." Naruto said.

"What is you friend doing?" Naruto asked Touma.

"I don't know it to well myself." Touma said.

"If you can't get up on your own then I'll have to help you then." Accelerator said as his foot came down moving to Konkuro side lightly taping his ribs as it came down. And with that small tap Kankuro sild down the alleyway 10 meters (or 32 feet) befor Konkuro stoped him self and stood up.

The girl that stood behind Konkuro was still in shock about Accelerator's first move

"Vary good you don't seem to be that hurt at all form that. Any normal person would have past out from the pain and possible died vary good." Accelerator said Condescendingly.

"Temari let's get this Bastard." Konkuro said with pure anger

"Yes thats right show me what you can do!" Accelerator said looking at both with sadistic smile.

Temari pulled out a huge hand fan and whirlwinds went around Accelerator and the sister.

"Let's see how you like that." Temari said with a smile like she won.

"Did you really need my help Konkuro." Temari said mockingly.

"He caught me off guard is all. Doesn't matter now that bastard is dead." Konkuro said annoyed

"You think thats enough to kill me." Accelerator said as he changed the vectors of the wind around him making the whirlwinds go in every direction away from him and quickly dissolved.

"Now please tell me you have more then that!" Accelerator said with a tilted head and wide eyes.

*What did he just do.* Sasuke thought to him self. *It was hard to see but he did nothing just stood there in the whirlwinds and nothing happen to him not ever his or the girl he's carrying clothes or hair moved from the wind and then all of the whirlwinds got pushed away*.

"Ahh what just happen." Naruto asked confused.

"It's really complicated." Touma said.

"Accelerator we need to stop this we don't want to make anyboby to mad." Touma yelled no longer worried about the sister knowing Accelerator's power would protect her.

"You think I'm doing this for no reason? Did you just see what they did i'm just seeing what the poeple here can do. And you can't say they don't somewhat deserve this". Accelerator turned around to tell Touma all this and had his back turned to Konkuro and Temari.

"You think you can turn you back to us!" Kankuro said as he trew a kunai knife at Accelerator.

Halfway to Accelerator the kunai knife was caught by a person wearing a mask with two black dots where the eyes would be and three red lines on each side of the mask.

"hey what ar..." Konkuro stop short see that it was one of the aubu.

Accelerator turned back around to see why he had not been attacked yet he made him self look vulnerable trying to provoke them just to show them how little they can do.

"Oh would you be the person I think that's been watching us. But I geuss you could just be some guy in a mask It's not like that last attack was subtle." Accelerator said with a smile.

"Accelerator you assumed we were being watched why didn't you tell us." Touma said.

"You should of assumed it your self and stop being so trusting of people." Accelerator said but this time stayed staring at the person in the mask.

"Well I don't really care how long you've been watching us I would more like to know what you want." Accelerator said looking right at the person in the mask with only confidence.

"You need to follow me." Is all the person in the mask said. The only other information that gave was that the person sounded male.

Accelerator put a huge grin on his face and told Touma and Misaka to follow the man in the mask.

And with that they all followed the man in the mask passing the sand genin Touma and Misaka looked uncomfortable but Accelerator only smiled and looked them right in the eyes as he passed them.

After they left Konkuro was angery and decided to continue beating on the leaf ninja. He was about to make his move but he was hit in the hand by a rock but not nearly as hard as the one earlier.

"Your done here don't think you can take out your anger on leaf ninja." Sasuke said nonchalantly revealing himself.

"KID I'M GONNA KIL..." Konkuro stoped short.

"Konkuro back off." said a voice form the same tree as Sasuke.

*What when did he get there he didn't make a sound.* Sasuke thought.

"You have already embarrassed your self and are village." The other person in the tree said with a cold voice

Everybody was shocked by those words.

"H-hey Gaara." Konkuro said uncomfortably.

"Did you forget the reason why we're here." Gaara said.

"Sorry Gaara but they came at us and..." Konkuro was cut off this time.

"Silence or I'll kill you." Gaara said.

"Got it." Konkuro said.

"Sorry for any trouble he caused you." Gaara said

Sasuke could only think how Gaara had an evil look to him. But not as bad as the guy that just left with the aubu.

Gaara could only think how Sasuke stoped Konkuro with a pebble. Although not nearly as interesting as what Accelerator did. After Gaara and Sasuke's eyes met for a moment Gaara got down form the tree with the assistance of sand.

"Let's go were not here to play games." Gaara told Konkuro and Temari.

"Yeah got it." Konkuro said.

A pink heired gril that was with Naruto named Sakura was going to asked them why they are here and how you can't just enter someone else's village but since the aubu seen them and said nothing of it she assumed there was a reason.

As the three sand genin were walking away Sasuke jumped down from the tree.

"Hay you identify yourself." Sasuke yelled

Temari turns around and says "me" with a smile.

"No him the guy with the gourd on his back."

"My name is Gaara of the Desert. I am curious about you to. who are you?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha"

There was a silence for a few seconds.

"Hey I bet your dying to know my name right." Naruto said loudly.

"couldn't care less." Gaara seid turning around ready to jump away befor turning his head back at the group. "Do you know anything about that guy this white hair?"

"Nothing more than you." Sasuke told them.

"hmm vary interesting" Gaara said right before he and the other two sand genin jumped away.

'

'

'

"We start the chunin exams in one week." Said a man known as the Third Hokage.

"It's is time we chose are candidates for the chunin exams. Will those of you in charge of the rookie genin step forward." said the Third Hokage.

Three of the jonin steped forward.

Kakashi, Asuma and G.." The Hokage stoped talking he noticed the aubu enter the room.

This aubu's mask had two dots for eyes one for a nose and three thin lines on each side of the nose that resembles cat whiskers.

"What is it." The Hokage said.

The aubu steped closer to the Hokage.

None of the jonin spoke knowing that if an aubu was here now it was important.

"Sorry Hokage but there are four poeple who came into the village and one of them are injured and another one of them started fighting some of the sand genin. We've been trying to find out what village they're from but we can't." The aubu said.

"Why is this something you need to bring to me. why couldn't you deal with this yourselevs?" The Hokage asked.

"Sorry Hokage we were planing on dealing with them later but the issuu with the sand genin came up and we had to act. And because of some actions one of us were forced to show himself. He dicided to try and ask them to come with him expecting them to decline but to our surprise they agreed to follow him. The reason we want to ask you what to do is because they did not start the fight. We are unsure how to treat this." The aubu said.

"Where are they now?" The Hokage asked.

"They are getting taken around the village right now waiting for your orders." The aubu said.

"Take them here I will decide what happens when I hear their story." The Hokage said

"Hokage are you sure you want them to here now?" The aubu asked.

"Yes bring them here onec me and the jonin are finished." The Hokage said.

"Yes Hokage." And the aubu jumped out.

After ten minutes the same aubu came back.

"Hokage they are in the building now. They well be here soon." The aubu said.

The Hokage said nothing to this just stayed in his current position looking at the door. He already talked with all of the jonin and they have left now at this point to tell their genin about the chunin exams.

After thirty seconds more the aubu that guided the group of four opened the door to the Hokage.

"So your the one in charge here." Accelerator said.

"Accelerator you got us here you don't need to make it wrost." Misaka said.

"We would have had to deal with this sooner or later." I chose sooner.

"Enough whick one of you are the one that fought the sand genin?" the Hokage asked.

"You mean those weak people I beat up." Accelerator said with a grin.

"So you did it. Were you carrying that girl when you were fighting?" The Hokage asked with a curious expression.

"Yeah what of it." Accelerator said.

"Accelerator why are you prolonging this. I can understand why you beat up those guys but there is no need to act like that here." Touam said.

"Fine then let's get this over with." Accelerator said.

"Are you done then?" The Hokage asked.

"Yes sir sorry." Touma said.

"So You Accelerator can you tell me why you fought the sand ganin." The Hokage said useing Accelerator's name. He wanted to ask more questions but he needs to focus on keeping the peace.

"Huu fine. Accelerator said with a sigh." Then told the Hokage why fought the sand ganin.

"I see but I can't just turn a blind I to this." The Hokage said.

"So what do you want to do about it." Accelerator said looking right at the Hokage.

"You need a place to stay and you came to are village then cause trouble with another village's ninja that could possible break are alliance between us if the right steps are not taken. But I can't just punish you for deafending yourself." The Hokage said followed by a short pause.

"I want you to participate in the chunin exams." The Hokage said

"What is that and what will that accomplish." Accelerator said annoyed.

"The reason the sand ninja were here is because of the chinin exams. It's a test of genin to see if they have what it takes to reach the next rank. If your there and do not seem to be with the Leaf Village then that takes care of are problem." The Hokage said.

"What is all in this exam?" Misaka asked.

"It's different every year but one thing is certain there will be fighting in someway and you can die. And a group of three is required to start."

"It's a deal will take it." Accelerator said loudly.

"Hay don't speak for all of us." Touma yelled back.

"Think about it he said we only needed to be there never that we need to finish".

"Oh i get it." Touma said.

"But just to know what happens if I pass." Accelerator said looking right at The Hokage.

"Then I will give you the title of chunin." The Hokage said.

"So are you all in agreeance? And if you are I'll take it will be the three of you that are standing that will be participating." The Hokage said.

"Well." Accelerator said.

"Yeah." Touma said.

"Sure." Misaka said.

"One more thing we are going to need a place to stay I meen not for free of course." Accelerator said.

"I can help you find a place to stay and earn money. And I will get you some medical supplies." The Hokage said looking at the girl Accelerator was holding.

"Is that all." The Hokage said with a sigh.

"Yeah I think thats all we need." Accelerator said.

"Then you can go now I'll have someone find you shortly and show you where you'll be staying. The chunin exam's begin in one week I'll have some one find you then too."

With this new information the four were guided out of the building by the same aubu that brought them and the doors shut behind them.

END.

AN/ thank for reading this far and thanks to the people that left a review. If you feel I could be doing somehting better or just have advice on writing tell me. And please leve a review and tell me what you thought of the story or the chapter I love to read them all.


	3. Chapter 3

Esper vs Ninja Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Settling in (I don't like this chapter name I just could not think of anything else.)

Accelerator, Touma, Misaka and the sister have been shown to a well sized three bedroom apartment by a different ambu. In the apartment there are four beds two in the bigger room and one in both of the smaller rooms. In the bigger room there are medical supplies nothing advanced just some heavy duty bandages and disinfectant. Other than that there was only a table in the main room with four chairs and on the table was news papers and other thing with odd jobs on them ranging from construction to making ramen to bontys on criminals.

Touma and Misaka were happy to see beds and lay down. Accelerator didn't seem to care all that much.

Accelerator layed the sister down in one of the beds in the bigger room assuming two beds were in there so someone could watch her.

"Hay number three bandage her up." Accelerator said.

"Why do I have to do it." Misaka said in an half anger half tired voice.

"Because I'm going to do something else and alot of the injuries are under under her cloths not that I care about that stuff. But I would think because she is your clone you and her have alot of similarities but if you want third string over there..."

"OK I GET IT." Misaka said cutting Accelerator off.

"Accelerator where are you going?" Touma asked.

"Im going to find a library or somthing like it." Accelerator said.

"What do you want to find out there?" Misaka asked.

"History that will tell us where we are. Other than that anything I can to familiarize myself with with this place. And see if I can find out what powers they have here." Accelerator said.

"That sounds like a good Idea. I hate to ask you for something but can you bring me a history book?" Misaka asked.

"If it dosen't give me any trouble." Accelerator said before walking out the door.

"Hay Touma we need to talk when I'm done bandaging her up." Misaka said

"What about?" Touma asked.

"Like what are we going to do here and what about Accelerator." Misaka said before shutting the door to the room behind her for her to open it right after and yell at Touma. "YOU BETTER NOT PECK.

'

'

'

Accelerator walked down the street looking for a library. He wanted to ask the abu but he was gone when Accelerator left the apartment. Not that Accelerator minded walking around it was peaceful at least. And he was still fairly sure he was being watched.

Accelerator walked thought the village not getting as many looks as he got when he first arrived but that was to be expected. Accelerator didn't care if people looked at him it didn't matter.

Accelerator walked around the village for almost an hour looking. As much as he didn't mind walking around and learing the layout of the village he just couldn't help but think why didn't the give us a map with every thing else.

Accelerator sighed wondering how he's seen nothing. *Do they even have one.* Accelerator thought annoyed.

Accelerator was about ready to give up and head back to the apartment when he turned a corner to see a group of three two of which he knew. A kid wearing an orange jump suit and a girl with pink hair. The other one was the only one Accelerator would say didn't look stupid.

The second the group saw Accelerator Naruto and Sakura had an surprised and uneasy look on their faces. Sasuke didn't change the way he looked at all.

"Hay pink hair where is the library?" Accelerator asked taking the abruptly.

Sakura looked stuned for a moment. "My name is Sakura." She yelled a Accelerator.

"I don't care just tell me where the library is and I'll be gone." Accelerator said.

"Or I could just leave than I don't have to care." Sakura said angry walking pass Accelerator.

Accelerator didn't care to ask her again.

"Jump suit where is the library?" Accelerator asked Naruto.

"I can show you where the library is." Sasuke said before Naruto could say anying.

"Sasuke why are you helping him" Sakura said turning around to talk.

Why not are you forgetting he's the one that helped you yesterday. Even if helping you wasn't his intention he still did." Sasuke said.

"So that means you saw what I did then. I don't remember you there." Accelerator said.

"I was watching and I wont to know what you did." Sasuke said.

"I could tell you but you wouldn't understand." Accelerator said.

"That just sounds like you don't want people to know what your power is because if they knew they could beat you." Sasuke said

"Ha" Accelerator let out a small laugh.

"Whats that supposed to mean." Sasuke said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Nothing I just know thats not true is all." Accelerator said with a smile on his face because he had a good idea where this was going.

"Sasuke let's go we don't have to deal with him." Sakura said.

"She's right you know if you walk away I won't follow you or do any thing to stop you." Accelerator said still with a smile on his face trying to anger Sasuke into fighting him. Normally He would avoid fights but half the reason he wanted to go to the library is so he could have a better understanding of whatever power they have and coming in contact with it was the best way. Other than that getting people to fear him was something he felt he needed to do.

Sasuke stared at Accelerator not angery more calculative that anything.

"Listen you said you were going to show me to the library is but you clearly have other thing on your mind. So how about this I'll stand still for one minute if you can affect me in anyway I'll tell you my power but if you can't you have to show me where the library is." Accelerator said in a moking tone.

"What do you mean affect you in anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"If anything you can do touches me or affects me directly you win." Acceletor said.

"And you won't move from where your standing?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes that being said if you make me move you win. But we might not want to do this in the middle of town." Accelerator said.

"I have the place." Sasuke said walking past Accelerator implying to follow.

"Wait Sasuke where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"You can come if you want." Sasuke said annoyed.

"You know I'm coming." Naruto said following behind Sasuke.

Sakura let out a sigh before following behind Naruto.

Accelerator then followed the trio.

'

'

'

Fifty minutes ago at the apartment.

Misaka finished bandaging up the sister and left the room to find Touma in the main room looking at papers. "Ok we need to decided what we're going to do now." Misaka said to Touma.

"Like job wise because they gave us alot of options it will be hard to narrow it down to one." Touma said half joking.

"I mean about Accelerator we can't live with that psychopath how are you not seeing this problem." Misaka said angry but not loud so she didn't wake the sister.

"Well I don't see him as that bad of a person anymore" Touma said.

"What do you mean he's killed more then ten thousand of the sisters how can you think he's not a bad person." Misaka said rising her voice slightly.

"Well I" Touma was cut off.

"And don't say because he saved her because he's the one that did that to her. And we still don't know why he did it. It could just be that he knew the sister was not connected to the network so they wouldn't count it if she died." Misaka said in her previous voice.

Touma was looking down with a serious look on his face. "Know what he's done is bad even unforgivable if what he's done was his choice or idea. But the way he acted even before he saved the sister when I was fighting him the way he talked how he didn't kill me from the start..." there was a pause.

"So what do you think it mean." Misaka demanded.

"I Think he was trying to scare me away show me I had no chance of winning if I ran away I don't think he would follow me." Touma said still locking down.

"That's a nice theory but even if it is true I don't think that excuses his actions." Misaka said more claim.

"I don't think so ether." Misaka had a small look of shock on her face from what Touma said.

"But didn't you just say you don't see him as a bad person?" Misaka asked.

"Good people can do bad thing." Touma said.

There was another small puase.

"But what me and you think of him means nothing." Touma said.

"What do you mean?" Misaka asked with a confused tone in her voice.

"The only one who can truly jude him is her." Touma said while pointing towards the room with the sister.

"But she can't" Misaka said.

"Why not?" Touma asked.

"Because she was programed to..." Misaka was cut off.

"Saying she's programed is the how he justified killing them and what we fought against Because we saw them how they how she really is so saying she can't do something because he was programed only helps his argument." Touma said in a confident voice.

Misaka was taken back from what Touma said then it hit she didn't think of the sister her sister as a person for a second. Tears started to fall from her face how could she think like that. She put her hands on her eyes trying to hide her face from Touma. Then he felt arms around her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." Touma said in a soft voice.

"No your right." Misaka said with a cracking voice still with her hand on her face using her elbows to push Touma away.

"No your just tired and paranoid I should have been more understanding." Touma said.

There was a long pause.

"Lets go to sleep were both tried." Touma said slowly letting Misaka go who's face was bright red for more than one reason not that Touma noticed.

"Yeah that's a good idea" Misaka said wiping away the last of her tears Before walking to the room with the sister. As Touam when into one of the rooms with one bed.

End

A/N This chapter was going to be longer but I decied to upload it short so you could know that i'm still working on this vary slowly. To be honest I was going to stop this after chapter two because I thought know one would like it I stared mosly for myself but I'm glad people like it. Other than that please leave a review and tell me what to think or what I could be doing better.

Also I can't think of a nickname for Accelerator to call Sasuke if you have one PM it to me or leave it in a review but please don't leave a review with just a nickname.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: First fight

Accelerator followed the trio out of the village gates through the forest until they where at a large clearing.

"This is the place." Sasuke said.

"Why is here this is the first place kakashi took us to train." Sakura said.

"I Just couldn't think of a better place is all." Sasuke said.

"How about you is this place fine?" Sasuke asked Accelerator.

"It's fine by me we can start when you want." Accelerator said.

Sasuke got into a battle stance facing Accelerator. "You sure about this?" Sasuke asked.

"Why are you asking now we already agread on this. And don't worry I won't start counting down your time until your first attack. And I'm vary accurate." Accelerator said with a smile.

Immediately after Accelerator was done talking Sasuke threw three kunai at Accelerator. All the kunai were aimed at different parts of Accelerator and were thrown and different speeds but were all going to make impact at the same time.

Accelerator could tell all of this even though Accelerator didn't see any of it he got all the information from his power before he reflected the kunai.

Accelerator reflected the kunai away but not back to sasuke just to random direction.

There was a second that where nothing happended after that.

Then Sasuke pulled out three more kunai and looked at Accelerator both eyes now red with the activation of his sharingan. And threw the three kunai just like before just before and they were all reflected like last time.

*What is he doing I can't tell at all.* Sasuke thought to him self annoyed that he got no new information from his sharingan.

"Hay I was expecting for you to do somthing interesting here not the same thing. Or is that the best you have." Accelerator said with a smile.

Sasuke did a small series of hand sighs and puff out his chest a little before spiting a stream of fire right at Accelerator.

Accelerator could reflect the fire so it wouldn't even get close to him. But he wanted to have contact with it. Too see if their was any of that weird power to it.

The fire made contact with Accelerator engulfing him.

*Yes* Accelerator Thought he could feel this power vary similar the the tornado that the Temari put him in except there was a lot more of it in this.

Sakura and Naruto were both shock at what they were seeing.

"Sasuke are you trying to kill him." Sakura yelled.

Sasuke didn't respond he just kept breathing fire at Accelerator.

*I'm starting to grasp it. But this isn't enough I can tell it can do more but not what with what i'm getting from this. Shit this stuff is tough all this exposure and i'm just now starting to see the beginings of it. If I get hit by a pure verson of it it might be able to kill me if I don't learn more. Accelerator thought as the flames started to go away.

When the flames when away they was smoke and dirt that got thrown into the air. So Naruto Sakura and Sasuke couldn't see Accelerator. And Vise Versa. Accelerator took that opportunity too take in a few good breaths of air. Sasuke's fire Attack got him right when he exhaled and since the fire was all around him air could not reach him. Of couse if he reflected it normally that wouldn't of been in issue.

Naruto Sakura and Sasuke all watched where the flames were wanting for the smoke to clear.

Naruto and Sakura were only watching because Sasuke was. They thought the only two things that could of happen is Accelerator got out of the way which would be Sasuke's win. Or he stayed even if he was alive he would have to be hurt in someway which would also be Sasuke's win.

One second later the smoke cleared. Naruto and Sakura were in shock. Accelerator was standing in the same exact place. with a smite not a threatening smite but a creepy one. Sakura check to see if they were in a genjutsu right to find out they weren't.

Not one word was said as before Sasuke ran up to Accelerator and tryed to kick him in the head just to have his leg bounce way from Accelerator who still has not moved at all. Sasuke tryed cut him with a kunai right after just for the kunai and his hand to bounce back. Right after Sasuke droped a small bomb and his and Accelerator feet and jumps back just as his feet touched the ground the bomb blew up.

The explosion was twice as big as Accelerator but it didn't get near him. Accelerator reflected all the fouce and fire away from him this time. There was no reason to let it get near him.

Accelerator didn't even give Sasuke a chance to think he might have won. Wind blew away all the smoke left by the bomb. "Please tell me that isn't all you have." Accelerator said with the same smile across his face.

Sasuke didn't say anything. Instead he pulled out a large shuriken from his bag then he stared spining it faster and faster then he threw it. It flew past Accelerator hitting the tree behind him. Accelerator didn't turn his head to see what happen. "What useless thing are you doing now." Accelerator said staring at Sasuke.

A second later Sasuke vanished from Accelerator sight. "When I said I couldn't think of a better place to have this fight I was only saying half the truth. The general location didn't matter the only thing that dose is what you are standing next to." Sasuke said. And with a powerful punch Sasuke destroyed the rest of the base of the tree behind Accelerator.

Sasuke didn't make a noise he just gave a small smile as the tree stared to fall.

*How should I deal with this. Should I make him feel like he has a chance to win after this or crush any idea of that. Well he doesn't seem like the person to give up but he doesn't seem ether stupid maybe he knows this won't work and he trying to figure something out. Well doesn't matter after this time well be up anyway.* Accelerator though.

When the falling tree got close to Accelerator it exploded each piece of wood moving faster then anyone there could see. Alot of the wood was shot into the air but there was no shortage of it on the ground. There are chunks of sharp wood large enough to kill someone every meter (About 3 feet) or so with smaller pieces between them. Despite all of this none of the ninja have been hit.

Naruto and Sakura were to shocked at their sudden surrounding to do to pay attention to Sasuke and Accelerator.

Sasuke had a shocked look on his face not because his plain didn't work but because of Accelerator control on whatever power he has. "There's no way the that was on accident he had to of made it do that.* Sasuke was interrupted mid thought.

"Your times up." Accelerator Said nonchalant.

All three of them look at Accelerator Naruto and Sakura came to the same conclusion as Sasuke did.

Accelerator turned to look at Sasuke. "Are you Satisfied loser." Accelerator said with a huge smile.

"What did you call me." Sasuke said with a growl.

"Loser thats what you are you lost." Accelerator said.

Sasuke stared at Accelerator with more murderous intent then he did in the fight.

"Hahahahaaha" Naruto laughed " Sasuke Being called a loser its great. haahahaah."

"NARUTO" Sakura yelled as she hit Naruto on the head. "How dare you laugh at Sasuke."

"Hey Loser are you just going to stand there or are you going to hold up your end of the deal?" Accelerator asked." I understand if you want to run away after you showed all that confidence and lost outright. Or maybe I scare you now."

"Follow me." Is all Sasuke before starting to walk be to the village.

Naruto and Sakura started following with Accelerator behind them.

"Don't worry Sasuke he had to of cheat some how i'll prove it." Sakura said

"Shut up Sakura I don't want your help." Sasuke said

"Hey she's just trying to help." Naruto said.

"I don't want any help I'll do it on my own!" Sasuke yelled.

The rest of the walk was silent.

After twenty minutes they arrived their destination.

*You have to be fucking kidding me it was around the corner to the left of where the apartment is.* Accelerator though but didn't let it show on his face. Whatever I got some information that book can't tell me out of it.* Accelertor though still mad about it.

"Their we're done" Sasuke said turning around and walking away with Naruto and Sakura following.

"Hay are you guys going to be in the chunin exam? Accelerator asked.

"Huu and what if we are?" Sasuke replied.

"I'll see you there" Accelerator said with a creepy smile and voice before entering the building.

End

So Sasuke's nickname is loser I it was one of those thing I didn't think about but when I read it I sounded perfect. Wish I could give the person who told me more credit but they were a guest anyways thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Accelerator sat in a corner or the library with multiple stacks of books on the table in front of him. Accelerator knew what he wanted to learn before he got to the library. He first grabed three hisory and geography books only making half of one stack of books. He found the books on all the different types of jutsu. Accelerator read the first page of a Taijutsu book before putting it back deming it as useless information. He then found a book about ninjutsu and put four different books on the table. After that he found genjutsu books and and grabed three and put them on the table before diciding that was eoungh.

Accelerator read the history books first. Wanting to know where he was on the world and the state of it first. Accelerator flew through the books finishing the frist in just under twenty minutes and the other two in less then ten after skiping repeated information from the first.

Next was ninjutsu. Accelerator read the ninjutsu books slowly making sure he everything was clear but their was still information missing. Accelerator had to go and grab a less advanced book to learn what chakra was then it started to come together. He made his way through the rest of the books in ninjutsu books in two hours stoping every now and then to try and apply the information he gained from his two encounters to some of the thing in the books to mostly fail. He was able to apply some of the wind jutsu to other wind and fire to fire but never 100% and got nothing for any other type. The most interesting book was the one about summoning jutsu Accelerator thought nothing when he grabed it but I turned out to be the most useful in trying to figure out how they got here. But it also left more questions. *If it is this summoning jutsu which bought us here then it would explain alot like how it could affect me. But there is more to it then that like third strings arm. I'll talk to them about this later no point in trying to figure it out with out all the facts.* Accelerator thought

Then Accelerator stared on the genjutsu books only to stop fifteen minutes in after finding out that it worked by manipulating the vitim's own chakra being sure he didn't have any.

Accelerator stood up and yawned."geuss I need some sleep to" Accelerator said under is breath. Accelerator put the books back then left.

"I forgot to get number 3 her book... Whatever it right round the corner." Accelerator said to himself.

"Yaaaaaa" Accelertor yawned again walking through the door to the apartment. *Which room is mine* Accelerator thought walking through the apartment till he got to the only open door. He walked in and shut the door behind him then walking to the bed and layed down so fast one might think he fell and went to sleep almost as fast.

'

'

4 hours later

Misaka was the first to wake up first thing she did was check on the sister laying next to her. Once she made sure the sister was doing fine she left the room.

She was hungry so she went to the kitchen to see if they gave them any food with the apartment Mikoto checked the cabinets and found only basic cooking supplies. "Figures thay wouldn't give us much. Nothing I can do with any of this. Lets see if anythings in the refrigerator." Mikoto said to herself while also gitting a feeling that something was off. "Milk eggs they could of at least gave us some cereal." Misaka said in a disappointed voice walking out of the kitchen before stoping herself and slowly turning around. "Is that a fridge" Is all Misaka could think. She was stund all she could think was. *WHAT!.* Then she realized that she sensed electricity all around her not much at least not what she was used to but it was there she just hadn't noticed until now with how tired she was.

Then Touma walked in the kitchen with the same idea the is get food. "Hay Misaka find anything to eat?" Touma asked not noticing the fridge ether.

"No not much outside of rice, flower, eggs, and milk." Misaka said not telling him about the fridge wanting to see how long it takes him to notice.

"That sounds great is there any butter I can make some pancakes. Although that dosen't sound vary good with out syrup does it. Touma said with a small laugh in his voice.

"i'll eat them." Misaka said half just being really hungry the other wanting to eat somthing Touma make for her.

"Are you sure They won't be that good infact they will be really bitter." Touma said

Misaka just nodded.

"Ok I'll get on it. Touma said grabing the ingredients. Hay while I'm doing this wake the sister up I'm going to make her some rice porridge.

"OK" Misaka said walking back to the room then notice that the other room door was closed. There was a quick flash of anger but she stoped it remebering what Touma said.("I don't think he's a bad person.") She got back on track and gently woke up the sister and lead her to the kitchen and sat her down.

"Your food will be up in a couple minutes." Touma said.

"Thank you Misaka says as tears of joy and role down her face."

"Woah their's no need for that." Touma says trying to make the food quicker. "Hay I was thinking about your name and what we should call you." Touma said to the sister.

"you can call me Misaka 10032 or just 10032 Misaka informs you." The sister said while wiping of tears.

"No I dont mean a number. Here how about we just call you Misaka." Touma said

"Hay what about me." Misaka said

"biribiri" Touma said joking.

You could see some of the electricity coming of Misaka.

"Wait" Touma said holding up his right hand. " How about I call you by your given name and call her Misaka."

Misaka's face turned red and she turned away form Touma.

"Do you not like the idea that much" Touma said finishing the sister porridge and giving it to her.

"It's fine" Misaka said still turned away. "Can you call me by it."

"Well I would but I don't know it." Touma said

"What then why would you ask!" Misaka yelled at Touma.

"Well you can just tell me it." Touam said holding up his right hand again.

"It's Mikoto" Misaka said.

[Just to be clear Touma will be calling Misaka Mikoto and the sister Misaka but when they speak I will be useing the same name I've bean useing so Misaka for Misaka and sister for the sister. Not that it matters since this is my last chapter.]

"Ok Mikoto" Touma said and Misaka turned around again. "Mikoto are you feeling ok" Touma said. Making Misaka's blush even more.

"y-yeah I-Im just f-fine just a little tired still think im going to go lay down." Misaka Running out of the room to her bed blushing the whole way.

*Who is making all that noise* Accelerator thought now half awake. *Knew I should of set my refection to work on sound before I went to sleep. He thouth making his way to the door of his room. He opened it in time to see the door a little down the hallway shut with somthing a little softer then a slam. Then make his way to the kitchen to see what was happening.

When Accelerator got in the kitchen noticed that sister. Only being able to tell her apart from the original because of the bandages and bruises that he was the cause of. Thair is a slit pain it caused him when he looked at her. And even more when he though about the one's before her. but he let none of than show on his face.

"Hay Accelerator did Mikoto wake you up." Touma said in a voice that had more cheer than it should of.

"If that was her running then yes. And why are you so happy today?" Accelerator asked Touma as looking all around the room as to keep his eyes off the sister. He was so focused on doing thar he didn't notice the fridge ether.

"I'm just happy everybody is fine and we have a place to stay and something to eat. That being said do you want some pancakes?" Touma asked and as he did the sister sat up and moved infront of Accelerator.

With the sister in front of him he had no choice but to address her. "What do you want." Accelerator said making himself sounding annoyed. "Oh do you want to know why I..."

"Thank you for saving Misaka." The siste said cutting off Accelerator.

*What she's thanking me. WHY wait she knows I saved her did they tell her. No They wouldn't number three would be agents it at least for now. Then was she conscious when I saved her.* Accelerator thought with a small look of concern on his face.

"Judging from your facial expresion your concerned with something. Is it about Misaka?" The sister asked.

"No I just want to know how you know I saved you and why are you thanking me for anything." Accelerator said lying about being concerned.

"I wasn't unconscious when you saved me. I just didn't have the energy to say anything. And I'm thanking you because that is what people do when some one dose something for them Misaka states"

"You don't thank someone for fixing something they broke!" Accelerator said loudly just under a yell.

Touma didn't say anything this is between them and it had to come sooner or later.

"Is that right." The sister says pausing before speaking again. "Then you owe me an apologize Misaka says"

Accelerator and Touma had a look of shock on their faces.

*Are you serious.* Touma and Accelerator both thought.

"Is that all?" Accelerator asked hesitantly

"Yes but this apology will be more than just saying sorry. Misaka says."

"Then what is the other half? Do you want me to beg do you want to hurt me kill me all three?" Accelerator asked seriously

"No I want a hug Misaka says."

Accelerator and Touma were back too looking dumbfounded again.

Misaka was done being embarassed she pulled herself together and started walking back to the kitchen. *How am I going to explain leaving like that... I'll just say I had to go to the bath room really bad that should work... I hope.*

*She can't be serious it has to be more then that. Is she still trying to kill me dose she want to get her arms around me and she if she can electrocute me.* Accelerator thought thinking that could be the only logical conclusion. "it won't work even if you try to electrocute be from point blank." Accelerator said

"Thats not what Misaka is trying Misaka says."

Misaka walked half way down the hallway to kitchen and could hear the conversion.

"Then why why would you want that I'm the monster that killed ten thousand of your sister why how do you not want to kill me!?" Accelerator yelled there being a hint of emotion in his voice.

Misaka brust into the room now.

"Because every time you fought you would try to talk to us we think you were trying to scare us out of fighting. This is alot more likely when you account how you acted for the first of the experiments and with your actions now Misaka would say that this is the most likely reason Misaka states."

"That doesn't mean he is without blame he still kill your sisters." Misaka said.

"I'll have to agree" Accelerator said making Misaka look shocked for a moment.

"Yes that is why Misaka wants an apology Misaka says.

"Thats not enough." Misaka said

"Thats why Misaka also asked for a hug Misaka says."

"What" Misaka said

"How you two feel about it dosen't matter she said thats all and she is the only one that can make that call." Touma interupting not yelling not being quite just talking normally.

The room went silent for a moment.

"I have something I need to tell you all that I found out." Accelerator said breaking the silents.

"Like what?" Touma asked.

"Don't think your getting out of that hug Misaka says reminding you."

Accelerator ignored the sister. "First thing we are not in the same world" Accelerator said with a strairght face.

"You'er certan about that?" Misaka asked.

"Yeah" Accelerator said

"Well I still want to make sure for my self so I'll go do some of my own reading later. I assume you didn't bring me back a book?" Misaka asked.

"No I couldn't just take one. But the library is to the left right around the corner when you get outside. Accelerator said. Misaka didn't say anying back. Accelerator took that to me the conversion was over.

"The next thing is I think I found out how we got here. The abilities that the people here are called jutsu and they are many different forms but that information is more from me. The main one I'm talking about is one called summoning jutsu it's classified as space time warping which fits so far. And this jutsu Can effect me atleast for now which is an even bigger requirement. There are some thing that don't add up though but I have a theory about that." Accelerator said.

"Is that all?" Touma asked Trying to wrap his head around all of it.

"That's everything I'm ninty persent certain or more certain of. Accelerator said. Any questions before I go back to sleep.

"You said you had a theory what is it." Misaka asked

"Since when are you interested in what I think number 3." Accelerator said

"As much as I hate to admit it your smarter then me you can make connection where I can't. So hearing what you think is a good idea." Misaka said.

"logical I wasn't expecting that." Accelerator said. Misaka held her tongue. "Think when I blow off his right hand It messed somthing. simplest way I can put it. I'm not sure because even with all this his hand is stil the biggest unknown." Accelerator said jestering towards Touma. "But the best part is the other half. you see these summoning jutsu are temporary and the thing that are summon go back. The fun part is that when his hand came back some how one of two thing sould of happened ether we go back or the way back gets destroyed. Accelerator said with a small smile.

"What so you mean we are stuck here." Touma asked worried.

"Only if my theory is correct. Accelerator said. "Anything else."

"My hug Misaka says."

"Your still on that." Accelerator said.

"Yes Misaka states

"Come on I told you your in a different world with differenet power and we might not have a way back go back you still want a hug." Accelerator said with some panic in his voice.

"Yes Misaka states."

"Fine if it will make you leave me alone." Accelerator said.

The sister walked uo to Accelerator and stood in front of him.

"Well" Accelertor said

"Misaka is still vary injured it would be easier if you would hug Misaka."

Accelerator was froze for a moment he was hoping she was trying to kill him here.

"Come on Accelerator you afraid to hug a girl." Misaka said. Accelerator gave her the death glar for a moment but it couldn't be taken seriously.

Then the sister walked right into Accelerator with enough momentum to to hit the walk behind him.

Accelerator seeing this and knowing allowed her to pass through his reflection and stop her momentum right when she touched him.

"So this is was it's like to touch you says Misaka."

"Are we done here." Accelerator said not moving.

"I belive this is the part where you say sorry Misaka says."

"I sorry" Accelerator said without any hesitation.

"apology accepted Misaka says letting you go."

"Are we done here?" Accelerator asked everybody in his normal attitude.

"Misaka will take another hug whenever Misaka says joking."

Accelerator ignored her and when back to his room and when't to bed.

End

AN: Ok the whole thing with the fridge is because I forgot that naruto had them and it's just a joke I put.

So the rest of this is why I'm done with the story and why I'm putting it up or adoption.

I'v lost a lot of intrest in the story and because of that I feel like my hit my quality is going down because I'm making myself write. And making myself write takes alot out of me.

And I only make a new chapter so more people might see this story and increase it's chances of some one picking it up because I don't want to see this story die.


End file.
